Un monstruo
by alejandra.pyo10
Summary: HISTUXKARIN ¿Qué era eso tan aterrador que hizo que aquella chica en el parque llorara? ¿Sería bueno mantenerse alejada de eso? ¿será buena idea preguntarle a alguien al respecto?
1. Una duda

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Cuanto tiempo si pasarme por aquí (lo siento). Bueno estoy aquí de nuevo para presentarles esta corta historia de aproximadamente tres capítulos espero la disfruten.**

 **Este primer capítulo será un poco corto pero sirve como introducción, el siguiente será un poco más largo y mucho más divertido que este jejeje mañana sabrán por qué.**

 **Aclaraciones**

 **La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener sin fines de lucro.**

Un monstruo

 **Una duda**

-¡KYYYAAA! ¿Es verdad lo que me dices? No puedo creer que Kaoru sea tu novio ahora— Festejaba una castaña con pelo ondulado

-Ni yo misma me lo explico, pensé que esto nunca me pasaría— Contesto atónitamente una pelirroja

-Estoy tan feliz por ti Myru-chan— Y en un impulso abrazo a su fiel amiga pelirroja

Algunas lágrimas se le lograban escapar de sus ojos verdes mientras, sin poderlo evitar, una sonrisa un poco temblorosa tiraba en su boca por la felicidad.

Sin duda una expresión que marcaba emoción, alegría pero sobre todo felicidad, un momento especial para esa chica pelirroja

Pero…

Eso no fue lo que pensó una pequeña pelinegra de apenas unos 8 años que observaba la escena atenta. Había ido al parque con su hermana y su padre a jugar un rato pero al notar la escena para en seco.

No lo comprendía

¿ _Las lágrimas están relacionadas con el dolor y la tristeza? ¿No?, entonces esa chica está sintiendo mucho dolor por alguna razón_ Esa fue la explicación que ella misma se dio, después de todo no sabía que también se podía llorar de felicidad.

 _¿Cuál era esa razón? Vamos Karin piensa_ trato de recordar frotándose fuertemente la cabeza.

 _N..no..novio si eso era ¿Qué será eso? ¿_ _Alguna clase de comida, una mascota?_

Mientras intentaba darle forma a esa nueva palabra escuchó la voz de su hermana que le decía que era hora de volver a casa

Al llegar comió con su familia, vio un rato la tele y después se metió a bañar pero en todo ese tiempo la imagen de la chica en el parque no abandonó su cabeza

 _Tal vez sea un parque de atracciones que da miedo o un suéter muy feo que aprieta mucho como el que me dio papá en navidad o…_

Estaba tratando de darle forma a esa palabra nuevamente cuando vio la puerta del cuarto de su hermano abierta

No estaría mal preguntarle a él ¿no?

 **Sé que no es mucho pero bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Díganme que creen que le conteste su hermano, ¿será buena idea?**

 **El siguiente capítulo lo subo mañana**

 **No olviden comentar bye bye**


	2. Un monstruo

**La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener sin fines de lucro.**

 **Un monstruo**

-Hola Ichi-nii—

-Hola Karin ¿qué pasa?—Contesto un peli naranja de 11 años gentilmente

-Tengo una duda con respecto a una palabra—

-Oh ya veo, dímela, de seguro te podre ayudar— Karin sonrío ya que eso le quitaría un peso de encima

-Bien… hermano que significa la palabra "novio"—La expresión del mayor cambio de gentil a fría lo que asusto a Karin

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso?—Respondió fríamente mirándola fijamente

-Y-yo este y-yo la escuche h-hoy en el parque u-unas chicas hablaban de ello—Contesto tímidamente la pelinegra ya que su hermano nunca le hablaba así.

-Muy bien Karin te lo diré pero ponme mucha atención me escuchaste—Dijo mientras le ponía ambas manos en sus pequeños hombros con su mirada aun fija en ella.

Ella asintió con su cabeza por lo que el mayor prosiguió

-Muy bien un novio es un terrible y muy temible monstruo del más allá—La tétrica voz que uso hizo que la pequeña se paralizara

-"novio" es la palabra que usan para pasar desapercibidos en ese mundo, aparentan verse como un chico común y corriente pero cuando menos te lo esperas te empiezan a envenenar de a poco tan lentamente que es difícil darse cuenta, y eso ni siquiera es lo peor ¿quieres que te diga que es lo peor?— La pequeña que para entonces tenía los ojos abiertos como platos solo trago pesado y asintió débilmente

-Lo peor es cuando desgarra, roba y se come… tus órganos internos— Dijo tétricamente

-¡¿M-mi-mis ORGANOS?!—Dijo lo último con un grito, el miedo se le desbordaba por la cara y ahora por todo el cuerpo

-Así es, primero empieza con tu estómago—Y de inmediato dirigió su dedo índice al pequeño estomago de su hermana—Sentirás como se te revuelve al grado de causarte nauseas incontrolables, algunos comparan esa sensación con la de miles de insectos caminando alborotadamente hasta el punto en que tu estomago se rompe dejando salir todos esos insectos—

-Después sigue tu corazón—y nuevamente dirigió su dedo pero esta vez a la parte izquierda de su pecho –

-Mi corazón—y llevo su pequeña manita al sitio donde se encontraba y lo apretó

-Si, primero se te acelerará como cuando juegas futbol, pero en este caso solo sucederá cuando estés cerca de él eso indicara que te lo está arrancando hasta el punto en que te lo quita totalmente—

Karin se abrazó a sí misma como si tratara de evitar que alguien se lo arrancara

-Y por último… ¡TU CABEZA!-

-¡NOO MI CABEZA NOOO!—y acto seguido dirigió sus manitas a su cabeza tratando, nuevamente de protegerse

-Me temo que si Karin, ese monstruo nublara tu mente totalmente, llenándola de ilusiones que te irán confundiendo hasta el punto en el que todos tus pensamientos serán dirigidos y gobernados por ese monstruo provocando que tus movimientos sean torpes hasta el grado que tus manos se llenara con sudor y ese, hermanita, es el momento que él aprovecha para comerse tú cabeza.

-¡NOOOO, no lo permitiré nadie ha eso!—y salió disparada hacia su habitación con sus manitas aun en su cabeza—Con razón aquella chica lloraba, pobrecita— y acto seguido se tumbó en su cama cubriéndose con todas sus cobijas mientras su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente, esa noche sería muy larga

Mientras en la otra habitación un peli naranja veía la puerta por donde su hermana minutos antes había salido aterrada

-C-creo que se me paso un poco la mano—Dijo para sí rascándose la espalda.

 **CONTINUARA…**

No olviden comentar bye bye


	3. Conociendo al monstruo

**Hola ¿cómo están? A pasado mucho pero he vuelto perdón la demora pero no me había dado tiempo de terminar la historia que según yo iba a ser corta pero bueno aquí está al fin.**

 **En si la historia era de 3 capítulos pero este último me quedo muy largo así que lo partí, subiere el final mañana**

 **Aclaraciones**

 ** _"Pensamientos"_**

 **La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener sin fines de lucro.**

 **Conociendo al monstruo**

De aquella noche ya habían pasado 8 largos años, la pequeña pelinegra de aquel entonces se convirtió en una jovencita de 16 años, sin duda alguna su pasión por el futbol la ayudo a moldear su figura y la decisión de dejar su cabello largo la hacía lucir realmente hermosa.

Ya no era más la niñita ingenua de 8 años quien había creído en cada palabra que su hermano le dijo aquella noche.

Si bien creyó en sus palabras el siguiente año y medio de su vida ahora sabía que eso no había sido más que un patético intento de su hermano mayor para mantenerla alejada de los hombres por el resto de su vida.

En este largo camino que había pasado nunca había tenido novio, no porque nadie se fijara en ella, después de todo es poseedora de una gran belleza, sino más bien porque ella había tenido cosas más importantes que hacer como entrenar futbol.

Pero eso no significaba que no supiera que es un "novio", había observado de lejos a sus amigos cuando ocupaban este papel y eso solo le ayudaba a comprobar la cantidad de estupideces que le dijo su hermano.

/O/

Su vida transcurría normalmente hasta que cierto día la verdad de su familia fue revelado, desde pequeña había sido capaz de ver espíritus y unos años atrás descubrió la doble vida que llevaba su hermano lo cual decidió guardarse para sí misma haciendo como que no pasaba nada hasta que todos estuvieran listos para hablar respecto a ello.

Pero la verdad era algo inevitable…

Una semana después de conocer plenamente la situación, la Sociedad de Almas había enviado a alguien para monitorizarla a ella.

Le habían dicho que era "alguien importante" quizás un alto mando pensó ella pero a quién tenía en frente la dejo sin aliento

—Entonces la Sociedad de Almas te mando a ti—lentamente dirigió su dedo índice y pulgar al puente de su nariz dándole un leve masaje— A-a-a ti… p-pero si solo e-eres ¡UN NIÑO DE PRIMARIA! — grito sin mayor disimulo

— ¿A QUIÉN DEMONIOS LLAMAS NIÑO DE PRIMARIA?, RESPETA A TUS SUPERIORES, NO CABE DUDA QUE LOS KUROSAKI SON TODOS IGUALES—Grito de igual manera el joven peliblanco oji turquesa que tenía enfrente

—Oye— Dijo la pelinegra seriamente, lo que provocó total atención por parte del chico

— ¿Qué sucede? —

—LA PRIMARIA ESTA DEL OTRO MALDITO LADO—Y dirigió su brazo indicándole el camino a esta.

—CALLATE MOCOSA INSOLENTE, TE GUSTE O NO ESTARÉ AQUÍ VIGILÁNDOTE— A así determino su sentencia—Y por cierto me llamo Hitsugaya Toshiro, no "niño de primaria".

/O/

Irritada así es como estaba ahora mismo

—Entiendo que tengas que vigilarme pero… tienes que estar en mi escuela, en ni clase y sentado junto a mí—

—Solo hago mi trabajo kurosaki y ese es el de vigilarte—

— ¿vigilarme? No sé cómo lo llamen en la Sociedad de Almas pero aquí se llama acoso, me escuchaste pequeño acosador—

Una vena se remarcó en su sien — ¿Cómo me llamaste? —

— ¿Acaso eres sordo?—

Y así una pelea de miradas empezó hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases.

Al concluir estas Karin tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, no quería que el acosador la siguiera

De camino a casa se encontraba cuando sintió una presión espiritual muy fuerte, al voltear pudo ver a un hollow de tamaño mediano que se abalanzaba sobre ella pero gracias a la agilidad adquirida en el futbol logro quitarse pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que el hollow reacciono rápido dando la vuelta mientras alzaba su brazo para hacerlo impactar contra la joven

La chica cerró los ojos pero nunca sintió el golpe, alguien se había lanzado hacia ella y la había quitado del camino, sintió que ese alguien estaba sobre ella y al abrir los ojos una mirada turquesa fue quien la recibió, fue un pequeño momento en el que sus ojos hicieron conexión, para cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que estaban se apartaron con un leve sonrojo

 _""Pero que bonitos ojos tiene""_ Pensó Karin y como si se tratara de un mal pensamiento sacudió su cabeza "" _pero en qué demonios estoy pensando""_

Cuando volvió en sí de nuevo pudo ver como el peliblanco derrotaba fácilmente a ese Hollow.

— ¿estás bien? — Cuestiono mientras le tendía la mano a la chica para que se pudiera parar percatándose de que tenía un raspón en su antebrazo —No soy muy bueno en las técnicas de curación pero hare lo posible—dijo mientras pasaba una luz verde con sus dedos delicadamente sobre la piel blanca del brazo de la chica siendo cuidadoso de no lastimarla

Lo que no imagino es que este contacto hizo que la chica sintiera como si su estómago hubiera dado un vuelco

 _""Rayos esta sensación no la había sentido antes… es como…""_

Y de inmediato recordó lo que le dijo su hermano "como si miles de insectos caminando alborotadamente" "" _NO, eso no puede ser verdad""_

—Lo que me temía— Escucho una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que voltear a la dirección de dónde provenía —Atraes a los Hollow y muchos te han estado merodeando—

La pelinegra solo atino a abrir los ojos de sorpresa, ya que no se había dado cuenta

—Karin, desde mañana empezaremos con tu entrenamiento— Toshiro había usado un tono relajado e incluso se podría decir que sonó amable

Pero de lo que el chico no se percato fue del efecto que causaron sus palabras en la chica quien llevo su mano a su estómago, de nuevo esa sensación se hizo presente cuando lo escucho llamarla por su nombre

 _""Maldición""_ Fue lo único que pudo pensar

/O/

Con fuerte tenacidad Karin oscilaba una espada de madera frente de sí, sin oponente al que enfrentarse se dedicaba únicamente a practicar la fuerza de sus ataques.

No muy lejos de ahí unos ojos turquesas seguían cada movimiento que daba, al principio analizando los movimientos de la chica, interviniendo cada vez que notaba un error, pero poco después sin notarlo dejo de observar eso como prioridad ahora sus ojos recorrían a la pelinegra de apoco y sin prisas, comenzaba su recorrido desde sus largas piernas subiendo hasta la cintura que pedía a gritos ser rodeada, su plano vientre no se quedaba atrás tentándolo a acariciarlo con delicadeza, sus pechos de un tamaño modesto siendo acariciados por los mechones negros que se balanceaban de un lado a otro con cada movimiento que daba la chica y así su recorrido terminaba en la blanquecina cara que ahora era recorrida por pequeñas gotas de sudor.

—Capitán ¿qué está haciendo? — Cuestiono su teniente saliendo de la nada

El mencionado fue tomado por sorpresa

—No me diga que anda de acosador—Dijo tapando una pequeña risita con su mano

— ¿Q-QUE TONTERÍAS E-ESTAS DICIENDO?, ADEMÁS ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍAS DE ESTAR EN EL ESCUADRÓN HACIENDO EL PAPELEO—

—Pe-pero capitán yo estaba aburrida— hizo un puchero

—¡No me importa, pero bueno ya que estas aquí sirve de algo y ponte a vigilar!—

—Pero capitán…— No la dejo terminar

—Pero nada ahora vete ahora mismo o te regreso a la Sociedad de Almas con el doble de trabajo— En menos de 2 segundos su teniendo había desaparecido.

Regreso su mirada a la pelinegra quien seguía practicando

—Lo estás haciendo mal Kurosaki— Refunfuño acercándose a ella.

—Exactamente qué parte estoy haciendo mal Don sabiondo— contesto con sarcasmo haciendo que el peliblanco se molestara

—Estas sosteniendo mal la espada, si lo haces de esa forma te cansaras rápido y tu oponente usara esa abertura para atacarte— Dijo cruzándose de brazos

—Y a su excelencia le molestaría enseñarme como se hace— El peliblanco suspiro con fastidio sacando su Zanpakuto para mostrándole la forma adecuada de sostenerla

—Es de esta forma— Karin lo vio de arriba abajo

—Y se puede saber cuál es la diferencia, desde donde alcanzo a ver lo hago igual que tu—Dijo enjarretando sus brazos a su cintura

—Bien tú lo pediste, vuelve a tu posición de ataque— Dicho esto Karin volvió a sostener la espada pero ella nunca se imaginó lo que el peliblanco haría

De un momento a otro lo tenía atrás de ella demasiado pegado a ella, su espalda estaba prácticamente pegada al pecho de él, su rostro se posiciono por el lado derecho de su cuello a centímetros de su oreja, paso sus manos por detrás, como si fuera un abrazo y las puso sobre las de ella haciendo que la espada se levantara un poco más.

—Esta es la forma correcta de sostenerla—Sus suaves palabras como susurros hicieron que una corriente eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de la pelinegra

Lentamente volteo su cara encontrándose con la del peliblanco que la miraba perdidamente, no pudo evitar el perderse en esos ojos turquesas, de a poco la fuerza se le fue de los brazos haciendo que la espada se le resbalara de las manos, cosa que pasó desapercibida para ambos, Toshiro sin darse cuenta en que momento llevo una de sus manos hacia la cintura de ella para rodearla posesivamente mientras la apegaba más a él.

El sonrojo en ambos era notorio, ninguno de los dos despego la mirada del otro, negro vs turquesa, el tiempo paso lento y de alguna manera se fueron acercando más en uno al otro hasta que la punta de la nariz del otro rosaba la suya.

—Capitánnn— Se escuchó a lo lejos — ¿Dónde está? —

Y como si el otro quemara se separaron de inmediato totalmente sonrojados

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya Toshiro nos vemos mañana— Y de inmediato tomo una pequeña mochila que traía y salió corriendo de ahí.

—Oh ahí está— Dijo Matsumoto al encontrarlo— Tengo hambre capitán por que no vamos a… —paro de inmediato— capitán ¿se encuentra bien? Está muy sonrojado ¿Dónde está Karin? — y las preguntas pudieron haber seguido si no es porque el oji turquesa le dio fin con su particular

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—

Por otro lado Karin caminaba apresurada directo a su casa su corazón latía tan duro que podía sentir como retumbaba en sus oídos.

Fue en ese rápido recorrido que las palabras de su hermano regresaron

 _""Después sigue tu corazón, primero se te acelerará como cuando juegas futbol, pero en este caso solo sucederá cuando estés cerca de él, eso indicara que te lo está arrancando hasta el punto en que te lo quita totalmente""_

Apretó fuertemente el lugar donde estaba este órgano vital sintiendo como si este a cada latido intentara salirse de su pecho.

—Maldita sea como si no fuera ya suficiente la sensación en mi estómago ahora tengo que lidiar con esto— Dijo para sí misma en tono frustrante pero con el sonrojo aun marcado en la cara.

/O/

De eso ya habían pasado 3 días y desde entonces no se habían visto, y eso lo agradecía un poco Karin ya que no sabía que cara poner cuando lo volviera a ver después de lo que se podría decir "su casi primer beso"

Karin trataba de no pensar en ello pero era imposible, tan solo con voltear y ver el asiento de Toshiro los recuerdos le venían a la mente de nuevo

Si bien sentía mucha vergüenza el recordar eso, no podía evitar pensar en el porqué de su ausencia, después de todo habían pasado tres días y apenas y sentía su presencia espiritual a lo lejos

Lentamente roto su cabeza en dirección al asiento de Toshiro y posiciono su cabeza sobre sus manos

Extrañamente sentía un vacío, cuando Toshiro esta se la pasaban peleando mediante agresiones verbales

El timbre de salida la trajo de vuelta a la realidad

Soltando un sonoro suspiro tomo sus cosas y emprendió su regreso a casa

Pasando por las calles abarrotadas de tiendas Karin observaba el interior de estas viéndolas sin mucho interés es más ni siquiera las miraba su mente estaba centrada en algo

 _""Turquesa… sus ojos son color turquesa… ese color es poco usual, es muy hermoso pero mentiría si digo que el color es hermoso por sí mismo, más bien es hermoso por que le pertenece a "él"… El hace que ese color sea así de deslumbrante""_

Su cara lucía un hermoso sonrojo mientras su vista seguía viendo distraídamente los escaparates de las tiendas

 _""Su cabello… blanco como la nieve, sin duda un color poco visto en alguien joven en el mundo humano pero… para nada le queda mal… me atrevo a decir que se ve… bien""_

 _Su caminar freno en seco_

 _""Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando, no he parado de pensar en él en ningún instante ¿por qué?""_ Y sacudió fuertemente su cabeza tratando de desaparecer sus pensamientos y trataba de seguir su camino a casa

No muy lejos de hay un peliblanco la observaba desde el techo de un edificio

Sus ojos, embelesados, observaban cada centímetro de ella hasta detenerse en su cara

Su corazón estaba a mil por hora, dirigió su mano hasta este como si tratara de detenerlo y frunció un poco el ceño mientras apartaba la vista

 _""¿Por qué me siento así? No será que acaso yo estoy… enamorado… No, de ninguna forma, eso es imposible""_ El continuo golpeteo de su corazón le estaba llevando la contra "" _Tengo que concentrarme en mi trabajo solo eso…""_ Sin poder convencerse así mismo de sus palabras "" _No puedo permitir que estos sentimientos salgan, es… es… por su bien""_ Y con eso ultimo desapareció

 **El siguiente capítulo lo subo mañana**

 **No olviden comentar bye bye**


	4. Mi Monstruo

**Hola gente bonita! Aquí está por fin el último capítulo de esta historia que según sería corta pero bueno espero que la disfruten mucho.**

 **Aclaraciones**

 ** _1._** ** _""Pensamientos""_**

 ** _2._** **La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener sin fines de lucro.**

 **Sin más que decir comencemos…**

 **Mi Monstruo**

Tendida en su cama Karin miraba el techo perdidamente, mientras su mente la llevaba a aquella plática con su hermano

 _""Y por último… ¡TU CABEZA!, ese monstruo nublara tu mente totalmente, llenándola de ilusiones que te irán confundiendo hasta el punto en el que todos tus pensamientos serán dirigidos y gobernados por ese monstruo provocando que tus movimientos sean torpes hasta el grado que tus manos se llenen de sudor y ese, hermanita, es el momento que él aprovechara para comerse tú cabeza""_

Con completo desespero llevo sus manos a su cabeza despeinando su cabello en un intento de sacar ese recuerdo de su cabeza

De un brinco salto de la cama y se encamino a las escaleras pero en el camino se encontró con su hermano, el autor de esa patética historia " _el monstruo_ ", la cual, no podía sacarse de la cabeza y que venía a su mente cada que pensaba en Toshiro

Con rabia se dirigió a su hermano

— ¡ICHIGO, ESTO ES TODO POR TU MALDITA CULPA! — Dicho esto se encamino escaleras abajo y salió de la casa, dejando a un consternado Ichigo que no sabía que había hecho.

No sabía a donde iba pero caminar la ayudaría un poco a despejar su mente

 _""Todo es por culpa de Ichigo y su tonta historia… bueno quizás exagere un poco después de todo yo ya deje de creer en esa historia hace mucho tiempo, además no es como si Toshiro fuera un monstruo que crea insectos en el estómago o que arranca el corazón de las personas ni mucho menos alguien que come cabezas; él es un chico que solo me provoca sensaciones extrañas en el estómago junto a una irregular aceleración de mi corazón sumada a la excesiva imaginación que tengo desde que lo conozco… estas son solo cosas comunes que le pasan a la gente cuando está enamorada…""_

Paro en seco su caminar después de esa última palabra

 _""Esperen y-yo n-no puedo estar enamorada… ¿o sí?""_

/O/

Para despejar un poco su mente fue a aquella cancha de futbol a la que solía ir pero esta vez con el propósito de caminar y pensar con claridad.

""Yo… realmente estaré enamorada de… Toshiro"" y de inmediato un sonrojo invadió su rostro acompañado del palpitar de su corazón, sin embargo algo la saco de sus pensamientos

— ¡KARIN! ¡CUIDADO! — Esa sin duda era la voz de Toshiro que se escuchaba a sus espaldas.

Karin giro lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la voz y se percató del enorme hollow que estaba tras de ella a punto de golpearla.

 _""No puede ser… tan distraída estaba que no me di cuenta de su presencia"" pensó_ un poco aturdida mientras se hacía a un lado para evitar el golpe que sin duda la habría golpeado.

El enorme hollow estaba por golpearla de nuevo, a lo cual Karin se puso a la defensiva, pero en menos de 1 segundo este se congelo y se rompió en mil pedazos

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto el peliblanco reflejando mucha preocupación en su voz y en su mirada

Karin no contesto, de inmediato al verlo quedo atrapada en los ojos turquesas del joven peliblanco.

Toshiro al no recibir respuesta se preocupó un poco más y se acercó a ella retirando unos cuantos mechones de cabello del rostro de la chica para de inmediato perderse en su mirada obscura.

Involuntariamente el chico acuno la mejilla de Karin con la palma de su mano logrando así que la chica se sonrojara.

Tan sumergidos estaban en la mirada del otro que fue casi imperceptible el momento en el que se fueron acercando de a poco el uno al otro.

Segundos interminables pasaron antes de que por fin sus labios se unieran en un beso y como si los parpados pesaran poco a poco serraron los ojos.

Si uno pasaba a la lejanía podría ver en el centro del campo de futbol a un peliblanco y una pelinegra besándose sin prisas en una atmosfera de paz.

Cuando el beso se comenzaba a acelerar un poco algo paso

—No esto está mal— Toshiro en un movimiento aparto a Karin —no debí hacerlo, esto fue un grandísimo error— dijo dirigiendo su mirada al suelo en señal de arrepentimiento.

Al no escuchar nada de parte de Karin alzo la mirada para encontrarse a una pelinegra en estado de chock, sus ojos completamente abiertos reflejaban dolor y sobre todo mucha furia

— ¿K-Karin? —

Y de un momento a otro su rostro por fin expreso toda la furia que sentía

— ¡ERES UN MALDITO MONSTRUO INSENSIBLE! — Y acto seguido se giró en sus talones y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo sin derramar una lágrima, ella no lloraría.

 _"" Ese fue mi primer beso y ese… ese maldito monstruo…""_ Pensó mientras apretaba con furia sus puños

"" _en parte mi estúpido hermano tenía razón… ese monstruo se apodero de las sensaciones de mi cuerpo junto con mis pensamientos y después robo mi corazón… y pasó eso porque yo lo permití sin embargo llegue a pensar que eso estaba bien pero… al final lo desgarro todo""_ Karin detuvo sus pensamientos al igual que su caminar percatándose que estaba en una colina en la cual se apreciaba el atardecer.

— ¡KARIN!— La chica al escuchar como Toshiro gritaba su nombre no dudo en ponerse a correr de nuevo pero esta vez el chico la alcanzo a tomar del brazo

— ¡SUELTAME! — Exigió la chica zafándose del agarre

—Por favor Karin espera—

— ¡PARA QUE QUIERES QUE TE ESPERE ¿EH?! — Contesto furiosa— SI FUE UN MALDITO ERROR COMO TU DICES POR QUE NO TE LARGAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ! —

—Deja te explico— Dijo el chico al tiempo que posicionaba las palmas de sus manos en los brazos de ella

—Ya escuche suficiente— Dijo mientras se volvía a zafar de su agarre y le comenzaba a dar pequeños golpes en su pecho con los puños serrados — Tu eres un maldito monstruo—

Pero Karin no considero la fuerza de su último golpe y como Toshiro era fuerte y en ningún momento retrocedió o se quitó, ella por la fuerza se fue hacia atrás y muy tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de la orilla de la colina.

Lo último que escucho y sintió fue como Toshiro gritaba su nombre y la rodeaba con sus brazos antes de que ambos cayeran 3 metros y fueran recibidos por el irregular suelo de la profundidad

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto Toshiro quien había quedado abajo

— ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? Mejor lárgate de una buena vez— Y acto seguido se dispuso a pararse ya que había quedado sobre Toshiro el cual tenía sus dos piernas entre las de ella.

Pero este intento fue en vano ya que él se volteo quedando el arriba de ella

—Me importa más de lo que crees—

—Por qué no simplemente te alejas de mí, después de todo está mal estar cerca de mi según tu— Dijo con la voz un poco quebrada

—No era mi intención decir eso Karin, la verdad yo… t-te qu… — y sin poderlo evitar se sonrojo un poco sin poder terminar la oración— solo no quiero que nada te lastime, por favor entiéndelo—

—Pues lo estás haciendo mal grandísimo tonto después de lo que me dijiste adivina quién logro lastimarme— Dijo apartando la mirada que reflejaba tristeza

—Entiende Karin… esto puede llegar a ser difícil—

—Para Ichi-nii y Rukia-nee no parece ser difícil, más bien parece que eres tú el que lo cree imposible— La decepción se percibía en su voz y ya harta de la situación hizo ademan de querer pararse pero Toshiro se apegó más a ella al punto en que casi estaba acostado sobre ella

—Karin…— Toshiro para ese momento recorría la cara de Karin con la mirada lo cual provoco un sonrojo en la chica y sin que ella lo viera venir él se lanzó a besar su cuello

— Porque…—comenzó a hablar el chico mientras iba dejando un camino de besos— no logras entiendes… — y el camino empezó a subir de apoco por su cuello— que si te pasa algo…— y el camino tubo su fin su oído…— jamás me lo podría perdonaría— Y por fin unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso apresurado pero tierno

La sensación de los labios del chico sobre su piel provoco que una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo y cuando por fin sintió sus labios sobre los suyos no pudo resistirse más y lo abrazo por detrás de la nuca y lo acerco más hacia sí misma mientras jugaba un poco con sus blanquecinos cabellos.

El al tener completa autorización de parte de ella profundizo más el beso aun grado que parecía que la quería devorar de una manera tan… ¿sensual?, Karin traba de seguir el ritmo y ahí fue cuando sintió como una de las manos del chico comenzaba a colarse por debajo de su blusa y acariciaba su vientre plano, ella al sentir el contacto de su mano sobre su piel se tensó un poco sin poder evitar que un ligero gemido se le escapara.

—Espera… Toshiro— y una vez más sus labios se unieron por breves momentos antes de que Karin se separaba un poco de él, después de todo el aún seguía sobre ella— Tengo que regresar a casa pronto o mi familia se preocupara— y de inmediato la chica empezó a darle pequeños besos entre cortados cerca de oído—Además, nadie quiere que mi hermano se desespere y venga a buscarme y se entere…de lo que está pasando aquí ¿verdad?— Dijo pícaramente

El chico se sonrojo por lo último mencionado y antes de levantarse le robo un último beso fugas.

Lograron encontrar una salida y ahora se encontraban caminando a la casa de la pelinegra, uno al lado del otro sin decir nada.

Fue hasta que un grupo de chicos que venían hacia ellos la empezaron a mirar con poco disimulo, en ese momento el peliblanco y la pelinegra se percataron de que la blusa de esta última tenía una enorme rajada vertical en el costado, era lógico ya que habían caído de un barranco y no consideraron los daños que eso pudo ocasionar.

Y era esa rajada en el costado la que provocaba que la blusa se abriera con el correr del viento haciendo que algo más se lograra ver. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo para cerrar la abertura Toshiro la rodeo por la cintura en un abrazo y cerró la rajada, en lo que los chicos se acercaban más Toshiro la atrajo más hacia si un poco posesivo y sin que nadie se lo esperara beso a Karin en los labios desesperadamente robándole el aire a Karin quien estaba en estado de shock, después de todo ella nunca imagino que precisamente él demostrara afecto delante de los demás.

Cuando terminaron pasaron a los chicos Toshiro se separó pero no soltó el agarre de su cintura.

—Toshiro ¿Qué hay sobre lo que dijiste de que esto era un error? —

—Creo que no intentar estar contigo sería el mayor error que yo podría cometer— Y de inmediato un lindo sonrojo invadió sus mejillas— T-te qu-quiero Karin… y sin duda tengo miedo de que algo te pase pero prefiero estar aquí para protegerte que estar lejos—

—Y-Yo también t-te quiero, Toshiro y hare lo posible por ser fuerte para defenderme y protegerte — Y nuevamente se dieron un beso profundo

Y así Karin comprendió que debía desechar de una buena vez esa idea con respecto al "monstruo" si bien Toshiro era el que provocaba tantas sensaciones en su cuerpo no era porque el fuera un monstruo sino porque ella estaba enamorada de él y ella no se arrepentía de ello

Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien lo único que Toshiro tenía de un monstruo eran esos devoradores besos que le daba y esto en Karin no presentaba ninguna queja…

 **Fin**

 **Aquí concluye esta historia espero les haya gustado!**

 **No olviden que hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestras queridas gemelas!**

 **Les agradezco a todos los lectores, tanto los que dejaron reviews como a los lectores anónimos. MIL GRACIAS**

 **MikeRyder16: j** **ajajaa sé que me tarde mucho (otra vez) me gustaría escribir más pero la inspiración no llega**

 **aresuri-cham** **: Lo sé me tarde XD jajaja claro que recuerdo que hablamos de eso (pásame tus tips de acoso jajaja ok no). Estaré esperando tu nueva actualización ehhh jejejeje y espero te haya gustado el final**


End file.
